


【all D】归属权

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: Shinhwa [1]
Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 文笔差
Relationships: Lee Minwoo/Lee Sunho | Andy, Lee Sunho | Andy/Mun Junghyuk | Eric
Series: Shinhwa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763560





	【all D】归属权

“哥，你怎...”Andy一脸疑惑看着突然冲进休息室抱住自己的玟雨。

“Andy呀，给哥亲亲吧。”玟雨的声音有一些低落“我想要安慰。”

“好啊。”Andy捧起埋在自己胸口的一颗毛躁的头，在玟雨的脸上落下轻轻一吻。

“哎一古，又不是小孩子了，亲什么脸啊。”玟雨像是不满意一般一直盯着Andy的嘴。

“我们哥还真是一只可爱的猫啊。”Andy轻轻笑了笑。

柔软的嘴唇相互触碰，啃噬，舌头彼此纠缠着，交换着唾液，休息室的温度仿佛都提升了几度，一吻结束，两人都有些脸红心跳。

“Andy今晚有什么工作吗？”玟雨没头没尾似的突然问了一句。

“没有了，这个工作结束我就回家喝酒看电视了。”Andy摇了摇头。

“那哥去陪你吧，作为邻居间的相互拜访。顺便...”玟雨靠近了Andy的耳朵，轻轻吐出几个字，敏感的耳朵突然感受到一股温暖的热气，Andy一下子把玟雨推开，眼睛又笑成一条弯弯的小缝，“邻居哪有陪睡的呀。”

“那就这样决定了，下班后等我。”玟雨又再次亲了亲Andy的嘴，转身离开了休息室。

录制节目的过程中Eric和玟雨被分到了一组，两人最先结束了游戏，在一旁一边休息，一边看着烔完和Andy在台上表演。

“Andy今晚上和你？”Eric突然问了一句。

“对呀，你嫉妒吧？”玟雨很开心的笑成了虾眼。

“阿西。”Eric心里默默的骂了一句。“就算我不嫉妒，那几只狼也都会嫉妒的啊。”Eric一直盯着Andy的背轻声说。


End file.
